starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Tales of the Jedi
El proyecto Tales of the Jedi fue un proyecto originado por la Wookiepedia, y fue propuesto en Star Wars Wiki en español por Gringoandres94 el 30/06/10. Forma de Trabajo La forma de trabajar en este proyecto será la siguiente: *Se conformarán grupos de una "x" cantidad de personas, en cada grupo habrá un coordinador que llevará a cabo la organización del Grupo. *A cada grupo se le pondra un objetivo, que será hacer y completar una cantidad "x" de articulos. *Acabado ese objetivo, se le asignará otro, en caso de que hubiese mas artículos. *La idea es que cada artículo es que sea muy bien explicado, redactado, etc. Por lo que habran editores, corregidores y traductores dentro de cada grupo. Artículos que están dentro del Proyecto Los artículos se dividen en categorías que son las siguientes: Comics Arcos Argumentales cada grupo trabajará en un Arco argumental, estos son todos los arcos argumentales: *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' Trade Paperbacks cada grupo trabajará en un determinda número de TPBs: *''The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Collection + The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''The Sith War'' *''Redemption'' *''30th Anniversary Collection Volume 1: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Omnibus: Tales of the Jedi Volume 1'' *''Volume 2'' Otros Un grupo se encargará específicamente de trabajar en este página: *Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi Personajes Se encontrará la manera de organizar los grupos para trabjar en ellos: *Aarrba el Hutt *A-3DO *Adas *Amanoa *Vodo-Siosk Baas *Bearus *Ood Bnar *Bogga the Great *Anavus Svag *C'borp *Chamma *Crado *Shoaneb Culu *Shar Dakhan *Gav Daragon *Hok Daragon *Jori Daragon *Timar Daragon *Imar Deez *Dace Diath *Tott Doneeta *Los Dor *Dreebo *Drophan *Relin Druur *Fnnbu *Galia *Dor Gal-Ram *Garnoo *Gloyd *Gobee *Gorem *Gorrm *Grimorg *Gruna *Gudb *Drev Hassin *Hestus *Hoggon *Horak-Mul *Noab Hulis *Arca Jeth *Llaban *Ssk Kahorr *Kith Kark *Thannor Keth *Aleema Keto *Satal Keto *Drokko Kira *Modon Kira *Oron Kira *Korsin (Senior) *Tilden Kaah *Devore Korsin *Jariad Korsin *Nida Korsin *Seelah Korsin *Yaru Korsin *Korus *Ludo Kressh *Exar Kun *Kurt *Ktriss *Lohjoy *Freedon Nadd *Mandalore el Indomable *Boyle Marcom *Memit Nadill *Norgor *Novar *Vara Nreem *Warb Null *Odan-Urr *Ommin *Ooroo *Orlenda *Parrah *Cay Qel-Droma *Ulic Qel-Droma *Marka Ragnos *Ravilan *Rek (Enforcer) *Roko *Saes Rrogon *Shayoto *Simus *Sindra *Skritch *Sonam-Ha'ar *Finhead Stonebone *Andur Sunrider *Jev Sunrider *Nomi Sunrider *Vima Sunrider *Canciller Supremo (Gran Guerra Sith) *Sylvar *Thon *Qrrrl Toq *Ebya T'dell *Nafjan T'dell *Kanika T'dell *Tedryn *Emperatriz Teta *Thrasher *Tk'lokk *Matta Tremayne *Tuknatan *Orley Vanicus *Adari Vaal *Vontaige *Vulpe *Oss Wilum *Xash Razas *Arkaniano *Cathar *Celegiano *Cha'a *Draethos *Ithulanos *Zombie de Korriban *Krevaaki *Miraluka *Nazzar *Nessies *Neti *Rhen varite *Sith (especie) *Taung *Tchuukthai *Tuk'ata *VultanZexx *Zexx Eventos *Batalla de Basilisk (Gran Guerra Sith) *Batalla de Deneba *Batalla de Foerost (Gran Guerra Sith) *Batalla de Kemplex IX *Batalla de Khar Delba *Batalla de Kirrek (Guerras de Unificación) *Batalla de Koros Major *Primera Batalla de Korriban (Gran Guerra Hiperespacial) *Segunda Batalla de Korriban (Gran Guerra Hiperespacial) *Duelo en Kuar *Batalla de Iziz (Guerra de las Bestias) *Batalla de Onderon (Gran Guerra Sith) *Batalla de Ossus (Gran Guerra Sith) *Batalla de Primus Goluud *Batalla de Yavin IV (Gran Guerra Sith) *Guerra de las Bestias *Boda de Oron Kira y Galia *Cónclave en Deneba *Cónclave en Estación de Exis *Destrucción de Ambria *Duelo en Rhen var *Duelo en el Senado (Gran Guerra Sith) *Primera Batalla de Coruscant (Gran Guerra Sith) *Primera Batalla de Emperatriz Teta *Primera Batalla de Onderon (Naddistas Subiendo) *Primer Duelo en la Ciudadela de Hierro *Levantamiento de Freddon Nadd *Funeral de Amanoa *Funeral de Marka Ragnos *Gran Revolución Droide *Gran Guerra Hiperespacial *Gran Guerra Sith *Cruzada Sagrada Krath *Misión a la Emperatriz Teta *Sublevación Política del Sistema Emperatriz Teta *Incursión en el Palacio Real de Iziz *Purgación Roja Sith *Segunda Batalla de Coruscant (Gran Guerra Sith) *Segunda Batalla de Onderon (Levantamiento Naddista) *Segundo Duelo en la Ciudadela de Hierro *Escaramuza en Ambria *Ensayo de Ulic Qel-Droma Planetas y Lunas *Alpheridies *Ambria *Arkania *Basilisk *Cathar *Ch'hodos *Dagri *Denarii Nova *Deneba *Dxun *Foerost *Goluud Minor *H'ratth *Kesh **Rabolow **Lago de Ragno **Tahv **Takara Mountains **Tetsubal *Khar Delba *Khar Shian *Kirrek *Koros Major *Koros Minor *Korriban *Kuar *Onderon *Ossus *Phaegon III *Rhelg *Rhen Var *Ronika *Stenness *Suthre *Taboon *Tetan Moon *Vento *Vo Dasha *Vultar *Ziost Lugares *Fortaleza Kira *Gran Librería Jedi *Terminal del Hiperespacio de Stenness *Ciudadela de Hierro *Torre de defensa de Iziz *Tumba de Freedon Nadd *Cañón Meditativo *Vo Dasha Vehículos *Alianza I *Corsario *Crescent-X9 *CX-133 Chaos Fighter *Enforcer one *Groundborer *Harbinger *Encantador Krath *Explorador del lado luminoso *Startjacker del merodeador *Nebulon Ranger *Omen *Reliance I *S-100 Stinger Class starfighter *Shadow Runner *Rompestrellas 12 *Star Saber XC-01 *Starstorm One *Zeta Five Gente Real *Kevin J. Anderson *Dave Dorman *Chris Gossett *Tom Veitch Progreso Aqui va a ir el progreso de cada grupo en el trabajo que esté haciendo (el coordinador del grupo pondra el progreso de cada uno de sus artículos, se haran pequeños encabezados para cada grupo), una vez que un artículo de la lisa de arriba este completado, se tachará, para que un artículo este completo, es necesario estos aspectos: *Que este muy bien informado y explicado, con imagenes y que las fichas tecnicas esten los mas completas. *la ortografía tiene que ser perfecta. *la secciones tienen que estar bien distribiudas *mientras menos enlaces rojo existan, mejor. Grupo A Actualmente no hay grupo solo un usuario esta trabajando en este grupo, Gringoandres94, es coordinador, si quieres unirte, edita en su página de descusión. Objetivo El objetivo de este grupo es completar todos los artículos de Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith, aqui va el progreso: *Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 90% **Estado actual: En Trabajo ***Datos del artículo (solo se muestran si el artículo esta en Trabajo): **** Información: 100% **** Orden: 100% **** Enlaces Azules (no cuentan los enlaces de las planillas): 69% *****Objetivo actual: subir el % de enlaces azules hasta un 90% *Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification 85% **Estado actual: Parado (no esta en Trabajo) *Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 1: Into the Unknown 85% **Estado actual: Parado *Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord 80% **Estado actual: Parado *Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire 0% **Estado actual: Parado *Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord 0% **Estado actual: Parado *Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreacker 12 0% **Estado actual: Parado Reclutamiento Si quieres formar parte del proyecto lo unico que tienes que hacer es contactar a Gringoandre94 y decirle e qie puesto te gustaría trabajar (coordinador, traductor, etc.) o bien puedes ir a este topic y decir alli el puesto en el que quieres trabajar. Todos deben editar, si un miembro esta inactivo por mucho tiempo, sin previo aviso, se lo reemplazará y si quiere volver no podra volver al puesto que el estaba antes, a menos que este desocupado. Únete y ayudanos a mejorar Star Wars Wiki. Categoría:Tales of the Jedi